


Black and Red PT 2

by totemwolfie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerds in Love, PTSD, Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: I post a lot of Voltron drabbleon my Tumblrso I thought I would collect it all to post here! This will get updated from time to time.  Thanks for reading xoxo





	1. Drabble 1: The Gym

I wonder if I can hang myself with this. Keith stood holding the jump rope in his hands, wondering if in fact, he could just hang himself. It seemed a good solution to the situation he currently found himself in. Why he had agreed to accompany Lance and Hunk to the local fitness center he didn’t know. He was sure that someone must have drugged him. Because why, oh why, was he here.

It wasn’t the fitness center that had Keith wishing for death, no it was Lance, who while barely tolerable in classes and on campus, was absolutely unbearable the moment they entered the center. Lance and Hunk were members, and had stopped to have their IDs scanned by to pretty girl behind the desk, while Keith had paid for a single day pass. As he’d been waiting his turn in line, Lance had launched straight into “I’m sexy and I know it” and Keith realized this was a huge fucking mistake. At least Hunk had had the decentcy to give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before abandoning him.

The only good thing was that ditching Lance was easy. Every pretty girl or guy he saw he was all over. The bad thing however, was that the center wasn’t that big and they had continued to run into each other in the weight room and at the treadmills.

So Keith gave up and headed into the aerobics room, which was currently empty. There were workout balls, punching bags, yoga mats and aerobic steps along the wall of mirrors. While Keith stood in the empty room he eyed a punching bag. It was grounded instead of hanging, weighted down by sand most likely.

Deciding he wanted to beat something up more than jump rope, Keith went over to the bag. He slipped out of his shoes and socks, squared off the bag, before giving it his hardest kick.

The bag tumbled over and rolled.

“Damn, nice round house!”

Keith jumped at the voice behind him. He stopped to pick up the bag before turning. The man behind him was leaning casually in the doorway. He was tall, lean, and ticked off the checklist of all things Keith found attractive. He swallowed hard.

“Uh,” he answered.

“Want me to hold it?” The man asked as he walked into the room with a confident swagger. His lips were curled into a gentle smile . Keith stared at the man, who seemed to not have a soft spot on him. He was well toned, and all sharp edges. His bangs were a shock of white hair while the rest of his hair was black; there was a jagged scar across the bridge of his nose. Like Keith he was wearing a tank top, lose workout pants, and was barefoot.

Keith realized with a start that he’d been asked a question. With a shake he asked, “I’m sorry, what did you ask me?”

“If you wanted me to hold the bag,” the man offered.

Keith shrugged. “If you don’t have anything else to do.”

“Not right now.”

Keith felt just a bit self-conscious around this guy. No, scratch that, really self-conscious. He considered himself in pretty damn good shape. He jogged, worked out daily, boxed on weekends, and ate (mostly) right, but he was no where near this guy’s level. Keith didn’t even want to think about it. Guy was built like a marine.

Without announcing anything Keith kicked the bag, and to his surprise, the man held it still. A mixture of annoyance and awe turned in his stomach, and a competitive spirit rose up through him. He was going to move this guy, one way or another.

And by god he did just that. It took Keith a couple minutes to warm up but once he did, he attacked the punching bag with all he had, and felt a rush of satisfaction when the man’s feet slid on the padded floor along with the bag. He continued to kick and punch, until he was sweating and his hair was in his eyes and his shirt clung to his skin, before he stopped.

“Wow,” the man said with a grin. “That was amazing.”

Keith blushed, but his face was already red. “Uh thanks.”

“I’m Shiro,” the man finally introduced, and offered Keith his hand, which was a fully functioning metal prosthetic. When Keith accepted it without hesitation Shiro grinned. “We should spar sometime.”

“Yeah name a time,” he answered. “I’m Keith.”

Shiro let his hand drop to his side. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before?”

“Oh, I’m just here with friends. Uh, Lance and Hunk?” Keith said as he tried to keep eye contact, because his eyes were trying to roam: over Shiro’s chest, his prosthetic, and his another arm which was covered in a total black and white tattoo sleeve.

At the names Shiro chuckles. “Oh, Lance, huh?”

“I know him from college,” he added quickly.

Shiro’s lips quirked into a smile and Keith felt warmth blossom all through his chest, and if it had just stayed there everything would have been fine, but Shiro was turning him on in ways he had never experienced before.

With a start Keith cleared his throat. “Uh so… I should… probably go find them.”

“Oh! Sure yeah,” Shiro said as he scrubbed his hand through his short hair. “Yeah I have things to do too. It was nice to meet you, Keith.”

The way Shiro said his name sent a warm tingle all the way down Keith’s spine. “Yeah you too—“ he said as he turned and all but fled the room. Outside he took a deep breath, gave himself a shake and started—

“Well, well!” Exclaimed a loud, slightly nasal voice, “look who it is, Hunk.”

Keith froze and turned around to the duo who were leaning against the wall and had obviously been spying in on him. “Yeah it’s me, so what?”

“Couldn’t help but notice that you were chatting it up with Shiro,” Lance said quite loudly, and Keith hoped to god that Shiro had gone through the other door and wasn’t in listening distance.

“So what?”

“So you think you can just come here and a snatch up the hottest piece of beef the gym has to offer?” Lance continued, obnoxiously loud.

Thankfully Hunk saw the widening of Keith’s eyed and elbowed his friend hard in the side. “Keep it down, man.”

“Why?”

“And I did not… snatch him up,” Keith growled, “he was just holding the bag for me.”

“Uh-huh. Listen here, Mullet, I asked you to come because you obviously need more time out in the world because that’s what you do with feral cats so they don’t go crazy, but this is my gym, got it?“

“If its all yours then why was Shiro with me instead of you?” It was petty and stupid to say, sure, but it wiped the look off Lance’s face and that was all Keith cared about.

Lance sputtered. “I could have him if I wanted him.”

“Okay man, lets go,” Hunk intervened by dropping a strong arm over Lance’s narrow shoulders and turning him, “let’s go get a smoothie.”

Lance grumbled and shrugged off his arm, and walked briskly away.

Keith laughed, falling in line with Hunk. “Just between us,” Hunk whispered to Keith, “I don’t think you picked Shiro up.”

“Yeah because I didn’t.”

“No, he picked you up.”

Keith sputtered. “What??”

Hunk gave him a big grin. “He was totally into you.”

Keith felt his face redden to a dangerous degree. “He-he—“

“But what do I know?” He teased before catching up to Lance.

Keith scrubbed his hand down his face. Had Shiro been flirting with him? Keith had no idea! But when he thought about it… he decided it would definitely be okay.

Definitely.


	2. Drabble 2: Shiro Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo what kind of title is that honestly.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Maybe.”

“Is there anything you haven’t done?”

Shiro laughed and nudged Keith with his knee. He lounged back on the bed, arm thrown behind his head, watching Keith from where he sat between Shiro’s open legs, holding a the bottle of lube between his hands. “You trying to shame me?”

“Not at all,” Keith said with a nervous chuckle. He stared at Shiro, spread out before him, delicious and beautiful, and back down his the bottle in his hands. He took a shaky breath. “How do I do this…”

“Just touch me, like I touch you,” Shiro encouraged.

He snorted. “If I think about that then this is going to go a completely different way,” Keith said. He flipped the cap and looked at Shiro, who was watching him with a gentle smile. “You’ll tell me if I do something wrong or hurt you, right?”

“You won’t,” Shiro said with a grin. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Keith huffed a laugh. He wet his fingers and then scooted up, dropping his hand over Shiro’s cock, hard and resting against his abdomen, and further down. His face blushed and nearly burned, because he knew Shiro was watching him, as he slowly probed his fingers around his ass. Slowly he started to work his fingers in.

Shiro let out a heavy sigh. Keith’s fingers were slender and nimble, and incredibly gentle. Maybe a little too gentle. He urged the young man on by lifting his hips ever so slightly. “Mm, that’s nice, Keith.”

He glanced up at him. Shiro’s head was resting back with his eyes closed and lips parted. He twisted his fingers, spreading them, and watched in fascination. Shiro’s cock twitched, and his body was flushed and starting to sweat. When Keith pushed deeper, the man let out a low groan and his back arched ever so slightly. 

He likes it, Keith realized. He bit his lip and nudged in a third finger. Keith wasn’t nearly as blessed as Shiro was when it came to size and girth, but he still didn’t want to hurt him. And Shiro… really seemed to like this. Keith added a bit more lube, and soon his fingers were gliding in and out easily. He watched, gasping as his heart started to pound and his cock twitched. 

“I think… I mean, are you ready?” Keith asked, voice slightly hoarse.

“Yes, baby,” Shiro groaned. “Come on, give it to me.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Don’t–don’t start with the dirty talk, you’re horrible at it.” He removed his fingers.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro laughed as he leaned up, looking Keith as his ran his wet fingers over his cock. “You don’t want to hear me say how much I want it? How much I want you buried deep inside me? That I want you to fuck me hard?”

Keith’s head snapped up. First he gave him a confused frown before he laughed. “Stop it.”

“Oh come on! That’s good,” Shiro insisted with a roguish grin. “Fuck me hard, baby.”

Keith gulped. That line wasn’t quite so funny. In fact it was a damn turn-on. Keith kissed up Shiro’s chest, running his tongue over the hard curves of muscle, and stopped to bite at his nipples. Shiro let out a little hiss before pulling Keith up for a hard kiss.

He pressed their foreheads together. “I want you Keith.”

Keith took a deep breath and settled between Shiro’s legs as he laid back. Shiro’s hand touched his face before running down his neck and chest. Keith looked down between them and then, gave a slow push–

Shiro let out a surprised gasp and Keith choked. “How much lube did you use?”

Keith, shaking, because his cock was encased in perfect, hot heat, let out a strangled, “A lot.”

He laughed and wiggled his hips. Keith’s size was perfect. Just enough to fill him and give him a little stretch. The first push had been a little rough, but he couldn’t blame Keith for that. He touched his cock and gave it a couple strokes. “Try moving.”

Keith, breathing heavy, nodded. He pulled out and thrust back in. It was sloppy and off-center. He took his time, working in and out until he could do it without pulling out too far. Panting he looked at Shiro, who was letting out low, pleasant moans and encouraging him with a buck of his hips and by squeezing Keith between his strong legs.

“More,” he panted. “Come on Keith. Harder.”

Head bowed, Keith rested his hands on either side of Shiro and ground into him hard and faster. The man groaned and moved his hips with Keith, making each and every thrust as deep and hard as they could. Keith, panting and sweating, let out a strangled moan.

“How do I feel?” Shiro asked as he watched the Keith’s face.

“Good,” he ground out. “Ah… so fucking good…” He needed more though. With a little growl he grabbed Shiro’s thighs and spread him open wider and started to thrust harder. Shiro let out a deep groan and hissed. 

“That’s it–” Shiro groaned. “Give it to me, baby.”

Keith thanked god he spent so much time at the gym as his back and hips started to burn. But he didn’t let up. He fucked into Shiro hard, listening to the wet slap of their sex, and the heavy breathing between them. He closed his eyes, lost in the motions, as fire built and built inside him.

He wanted them to come together, but his body had other ideas. With Shiro encouraging him with heavy moans and lifting his hips to meet him, Keith came with a strangled moan and his hips bucking sloppily. He slammed into Shiro especially hard until his cock was only twitching. He whined, slumping over the other man, body shaking and lips touching Shiro’s chest. 

“Fuck…” he gasped. Shiro’s body had clamped down on him, milking him for everything he had. Even now he could feel it holding his cock. He whined. “Sh-Shiro–”

Shiro ran his hand through Keith’s sweaty hair. “Yeah, baby?”

He leaned up in surprise. Seeing that Shiro hadn’t finished he scooted back, which unfortunately broke their connection, but he quickly set to work. He leaned down, fingers pushing into Shiro’s body while his mouth took his cock. Shiro let out a long moan of pleasure, hand still buried in Keith’s thick hair.

Moving his fingers in and out of Shiro’s ass, he slowly swallowed his cock. Keith had to say, he was pretty proud of himself when it came to sucking Shiro’s cock. It was big and thick and pretty intimidating, but Keith felt a flutter or pride knowing that he’d come to the point that he could slowly go down and let it slide into his mouth until it was against the back of his throat.

“Oooh fuuuuck,” Shiro groaned as he watched Keith swallow him. “Fuck, baby, yes.”

He sucked hard and leaned back, drool wetting his lips and chin. He took him down again, tongue licking against the heavy crown lucking away precum, when Shiro let out a gasp and a groan and, with his hand gripping Keith’s hair, came. Keith closed his eyes, letting Shiro shove into his mouth and fill it.

“Fuck, fuck,” Shiro gasped as he laid back, body sweaty and boneless. “Damn, baby.”

Keith raised his hand, swallowing hard and wiping his hand over his mouth. Before he could speak, or even go retrieve a towel so they could lean up, Shiro was dragging him up across his chest and planting a deep, wet kiss on him. Keith laughed, kissing him back before he curled up against him. 

“Mm,” Shiro sighed, heavily with contentment. “I hope that was good for you.”

Keith muffled a laugh against Shiro’s chest. “I can see why you love fucking me so much.”

Shiro’s hand slid down Keith’s sweaty back to grope his ass. “Mm, yes. We’ll have to switch more often.”

“I can’t argue with that,” he sighed sleepily. 

Shiro smiled and kissed the top of Keith’s head. Top or bottom, he was still completely spent after sex and spooning against Shiro before falling asleep. Shiro supposed they could clean up later. He had a wonderful ache in his back and ass from the workout Keith had give him. He smiled.


	3. Drabble 3: Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the drabble that inspired Moon-Crossed.

Keith froze. The heavy scent of blood was being carried across the park on the wind. The full moon was heavy and fat in the night sky, hallowed by a white crown of silver light and sparkling stars. The air was humid, with a stink to it. When Keith lifted his wolf head and took a breath through his mouth, he could taste fear and blood on his tongue. Whatever happened had happened close and very recent.

The slender black wolf broke into a hard run. Whoever was hunting in the middle of the city during the full moon was an idiot. There were far too many prying eyes and hunters aching to add a werewolf pelt to their collection. Not to mention that this was Keith’s territory and he wouldn’t have any murders happening so close to his apartment.

He picked his way around parked or abandoned cars, over litter in the streets and around garbage bins and waste that was just thrown in the ally. Sure this area was a fucking dump but the rent was reasonable and when you were a werewolf you didn’t worry about gang violence.

Because you could easily kill them before they killed you.

No, the only thing that Keith had to fear were other werewolves, Otherkin that may dislike werewolves, and hunters. One well aimed silver bullet was all it took and he’d be dead meat.

Keith prowled down a dead end alley and saw what he’d been hunting: a large werewolf was leaning over a prone, unconscious human. With a wince Keith realized that the human was missing an arm and there was a large splat of blood on the ground and building that walled them in.

Keith growled, the hair on his back standing up. The other wolf, a dull grey in color with sickly yellow eyes, dropped the arm that he had been chewing on.

“Sendak,” Keith snarled. Werewolf speak could be described as telepathy, when it was more a combination of scent, body language and wolf-speak. “You know better than to hunt in my territory.”

The larger werewolf sneered, baring his bloody teeth. “I couldn’t resist.”

Keith realized with a start that the man lying at Sendak’s feet was still alive. He could hear the rapid thud of his heart and his rattling breath. Fuck. This was almost worse than killing him, because now the man was infected.

“He’s not dead.”

“Not yet.” The other werewolf pushed at the man with his paw, causing him to groan in pain. “I’ll finish him off.”


	4. Yeehaw AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written fanfic for someone else's fanfic before, but Tofuloo's Yeehaw AU is just so damn good that I couldn't help myself. If you haven't heard of it [then you need to check it out immediantly.](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/) It's so pure and wholesome and sexy just where it needs to be. And Shiro is just, grade-a beef.

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

Keith looked up from where he stood in the rickety old barn, far past it’s prime. Now the hayloft was empty and the cupola was missing; so were most of the doors and the rafters home to aggressive barn swallows. But the large doors opened to the paddock which made it the perfect shelter for the horses. Keith stood there now, in an old stall with birds squawking overhead, as he bridled his favorite gelding.

“Safe?” Keith replied as he pet the old horse on the neck. “Victor is fine. Come on in.”

Truthfully it wasn’t just the big, retired draft horse that had Shiro hovering at the door. And it wasn’t just that the musty old building smelled like old hay and horse, but he could hear the shriek of birds, he thought he’d seen a bat, there were spiders and probably mice. Typical of Barns there were no screens or glass over the windows and—

“Shiro,” Keith laughed. He tugged on the lead rope and the old horse snorted and followed, “you have to come through to get into the paddock. Come on.”

“Fine,” he somewhat whined and stepped into the dark barn. He followed Keith and the horse, who was swatting his tail, through and out the other door. Shiro was relieved to be out of the barn only to jump back when two horses rushed them.

“Hey—Keith—“

“They just think we have food,” the laughed easy. He walked the draft up to the fence and tied him. “Victor needs a special diet for his age so why don’t you keep him company while I get his feed.”

Shiro, who had leaning away from the two geldings who were sniffing at him, sputtered. “Yo-you’re leaving me alone?”

Keith only waved as he stepped back inside. With a curse Shiro nervously creeped away from the two horses. Relief washed over him when the two large equines realized he had no treats and went back to grazing. Victor meanwhile was standing still and looking out over the field.

Shiro approaches the old horse slowly. “Hey buddy,” he said as he avoided anything that could hurt him, like back legs. Victor ignored him. The tan horse was very thin, a normal thing for horses over thirty. When he swung his head around to Shiro he snorted.

Slowly he raised his hand. “Can I pet you?” He asked before resting his hand on the animal’s neck. He was incredibly soft. Keith had said he brushed him every morning. His cream-colored mane was tangle-free and long. Shiro, growing more comfortable, per his hands over the horse’s back and hip bones, careful to avoid his back end, and the pet back up to his face. The animal looked at him expectantly.

“Look at you two, bonding,” Keith laughed as he carried a large bag over his shoulder.

Shiro backed up. “What kind of food does he get?”

Keith filled a bucket and then wet it down with some water. “Senior horse pellets. You water it down to make it soft for them to eat.” He slid the bucket close and Victor dropped his head down to eat. “Extra protein and fiber. I have alfalfa cubes for him, too.”

Shiro smiled. “You must really care for him.”

“He’s a good old boy,” Keith explained as he shut the gate to keep the other horses coming coming in and stealing the food. “Anyone else would have put him down but as long as he keeps on weight and is happy, I don’t see the need.”

“That’s incredibly sweet,” Shiro said in surprise.

Keith gave him a roguish grin. “I’m a sweet guy.”

The sudden change in Keith’s voice and words brought Shiro’s attention to his open flannel shirt, there was a v-neck shirt beneath but it didn’t hide the muscles there, and his tight blue jeans. He blushed. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” he hummed. His eyes wondered over the other man. Stepping up he touched the zipper on Shiro’s jacket. “Maybe you’d like to find out just how sweet I can be?”

Shiro was just going to dip his head in for a kiss when somewhere behind them there was a sudden commotion near the chicken coop. He arched an eyebrow.

“After we feed the chickens,” Keith said. “Then maybe I’ll tear your clothes off.”

He blushed hotly, anticipation building up inside him. “Then we better get started.”

“And the cows.”

“Um, okay,” Shiro said.

“Then I need to check the sheep.”

Shiro wrinkled his nose. “So, tomorrow?”

Keith laughed. “Chores will go a lot faster if you help me.”

The idea of watching Keith work, carrying heavy buckets of feed and getting all sweaty was enough incentive. He rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s get it done.”


	5. Yeehaw AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES MORE [from the Yeehaw AU.](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/) This is a bit smutty. I swear, it didn't start this way. It just happened. It's not my fault, it's their fault. Shiro and Keith are just too sexy to be tamed.

Shiro looked up as the front porch door closed with an especially hard sharp. He craned his head around from where he’d been lounging in the living room in his favorite overstuffed recliner. He heard a scuffle on the closed-in front porch, indicating that Keith was kicking off his manure-covered muck boots, before the screen door to the house opened and closed and Keith stepped in, smelling bad and looking exhausted.

It wasn’t unusual for Keith to smell bad after coming home from his job. He worked with livestock all day, one tended to walk through manure and smell like said livestock. This was something that had taken some getting used to for a city boy like Shiro, but today Keith looked especially bad. He frowned. Before he could ask Keith had headed down the hall for the shower.

Feeling that he had had a bad day, Shiro went to the kitchen. He poured a tall glass of sweet tea, thick like syrup and guaranteed to cause diabetes, just how Keith liked it, before adding a splash of vodka and a lemon wedge for presentation. After a second thought he poured himself a glass as well and then waited in the living room.

A few minutes later, damp and smelling clean and fresh, Keith came back with only a towel around his waist. He spotted Shiro as he held up the glass. “Thanks darling,” he sighed. He sat heavily on the couch and took a long drink.

“Bad day?” Shiro asked.

Keith huffed. “I had to pull three calves. Three! All because some moron doesn’t know how to breed their heifers.”

Shiro tilted his head. “You… you what? What’s a heifer?”

Keith grinned. Shiro looked so damn cute when he tilted his head and looked all confused. “A heifer is a cow who hasn’t calved yet. So you breed them with smaller bulls, guarantee smaller calves, and a easier delivery. Some moron bred their big bull to their new heifers and so I had three stuck calves. On the same day!”

“So when you say pull, you literally mean it?” Shiro asked. He took a long drink of his tea.

“Yeah. If they get stuck on the way out you grab the calf, and pull. I had to use chains twice,” he groaned and let his head fall back. “They all lived, so that’s good. Big baby bulls. But ugh, what a pain in the ass.” He rubbed his shoulder, which he was sure he had hurt. 

The idea of reaching into an angry, laboring cow was not something Shiro wanted to think twice about. He set his tea down and stood, wiping the condensation off his jean shorts. “Well, maybe I can make you feel better?”

Keith, halfway through his drink, grinned. “Oh?”

Shiro shrugged and stood over him. “Unless you aren’t interested.”

“Oh, I’m always interested in you, darling,” Keith said as he set the glass down on the coffee table. He grinned as Shiro settled in his lap, strong thighs on either side of him. The larger man leaned in to kiss him--only to pull away. Keith frowned. “Hey.”

Shiro snickered. He kissed at Keith’s cheek before licking at his neck. “Hm?”

“Get up here, give me a kiss,” he all but pouted. 

“But maybe I’m saving my kisses,” he taunted as he groped Keith through the towel. “For this?”

“I think you have enough for both,” he said.

Shiro hummed. It didn’t take long for Keith to grow hard in his hand, and he used the friction from the bath towel as he rubbed. “Not according to this.”

Keith blushed and bit his lip. “You’re teasing me after the day I had? Shiro, you’re a bad man.”

He snickers. “Nice try.”

Keith shrugged before letting out a low groan. Shiro’s hand was working slowly, purposefully teasing. He felt the stress that had been weighing him down all day start to fleck away with every touch from Shiro’s skilled hands. He let his head fall back, only to moan when Shiro started to kiss and suck at his neck. “Mm…”

Once Keith was good and hard Shiro slid gracefully from his lap and to his knees. Keith sat up so Shiro could pull the towel away and toss it over his shoulder. With a seductive lick of his lips, he leaned down and kissed the head of Keith’s erection.

Keith groaned and dropped one hand in Shiro’s silvery hair. “Finally.”

“Don’t sass or you won’t get anymore,” Shiro teased.

Keith huffed. “Come on, darling.”

Shiro snickered. “Will you give it to me hard if I do it?” He asked.

“So damn hard,” Keith panted, “that the neighbors will call the cops.”

He was going to tell Keith that their nearest neighbor was five miles North, but by now even Shiro had had enough talk. He slowly went down on him, letting Keith’s aching cock slide over his tongue. Above him Keith moaned and pulled Shiro’s hair.

“Nnn, Shiro…”

Shiro took his time, sucking up and down, licking, squeezing and kissing. With each passing moment Keith grew closer and closer to the edge, but Shiro never gave him enough to reach it. It was stimulating torture and Keith loved every second of it. Even if he did curse and pulled Shiro’s hair when the man abandoned his cock completely.

“Hey,” he murmured, voice caught between a grunt and whine.

“Relax, baby,” Shiro said. He left for a second, only to come back naked, with lube, and was already prepping himself.

_Thank god we don’t have neighbors,_ he thought as he stood in front of huge bay windows that overlooked the field and the windbreak.

“Get your ass down here,” Keith said as he reached for him. 

Shiro smiled and straddled him yet again. Keith’s hands landed on his hips and guided him down. Both shuddered as Shiro slowly lowered onto Keith’s aching cock. He was lucky he didn’t finish in that moment.

“Mm,” Keith groaned. “You’re so tight, darling.”

“I’ve been doing a special exercise,” he said proudly.

Keith frowned up at him. “You what… no, don’t want to know, we can talk about it later,” Keith laughed as he wiggled his hips before thrusting up. Shiro groaned and dug his knees into the couch cushions.

They moved together slowly, taking their time with every movement. Hands tangled into Keith’s long hair, and Shiro kissed him slowly, rolling his tongue against the other man’s as he rode him.

“Damn, I love you, darling,” Keith groaned as he smothered Shiro’s wide chest with kisses and little bites. He ground up hard, determined to touch every inch of him. Shiro’s breath caught and he rolled his hips in the professional stripper way that Keith loved.

Keith closed his hand around Shiro’s neglected erection and started stroked him in hard motions to match their joining bodies. Shiro melted against him, panting harshly and shaking. 

“Keith,” he moaned. “Just a little more—“

“Nn, maybe it’s time I teased you,” he grunted as he pounded harder.

“You better fucking not,” Shiro cried as he neared the edge.

Keith huffed a laugh but didn’t follow through with the threat, too close to finishing. Instead he sank his teeth into Shiro’s shoulder as he came, hips shaking. He felt wetness over his knuckles and against his chest as Shiro finished with a loud groan.

They remained that way for a few minutes, leaning into each other, catching their breath, sharing lazy kisses. Only when it grew uncomfortable for Shiro did either of them move. 

Shiro stood and stretched. “I need to shower,” he said with a blush.

Keith, not giving a damn that he had just showered and his hair was still wet, hopped to his feet. He took Shiro’s hand and kissed it, “Let’s go, darling.”


	6. Yeehaw AU Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really depressed the other day and needed to write a little angst. I mean, it's not real angsty. I was just sad and needed to get it out. anyway lol. More from the [amazing Yeehaw AU Tofuloo created.](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/)

Shiro sat on the front porch steps, his feet bare and wearing shorts and a tank in the humid heat of the afternoon. He stared down at his metal arm, frowning when the sun glinted off it and stung his eyes.

Behind him Keith lingered. He’d caught on right away that morning that something was bothering Shiro. At first he was worried it was him. It was Sunday and usually they spent the day together, either going out on a date or hanging around the farm, but Shiro hasn’t been interested in helping with chores that morning, which Keith didn’t mind, but then he also hadn’t eaten any breakfast. Very unusual.

Then Keith has seen the way Shiro was looking at his arm. Then he’d walked by him looking at the scars on his chest and abdomen in the hallway mirror.

Keith didn’t know much about the accident that took Shiro’s arm and nearly his life. Shiro didn’t talk about, and Keith knew not to pry. And right now all he wanted to do was ask Shiro what was bothering him, but pressing him into details he wasn’t yet ready to share wasn’t something Keith wanted to do.

Instead he stepped across the porch and dropped down next to the man he loved very much. They said nothing, and it seemed like at first Shiro didn’t even notice him. Not until one of the big barn cats strolled by did Shiro raise his head and blink back into the world.

He made eye contact with Keith, his brow furrowing. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Not long,” he answered easily. Keith tilted his head. “You all right?”

Shiro sighed and forced a smile. “I’m just tired today.”

Keith looked at the metal arm. Then to the scars that weren’t covered by the tank or skimpy shorts. “Yeah. We all have those days. But you know I’m here, right?”

Shiro’s smile was more genuine this time. He swallowed hard. “I do.”

Slowly he rested his arm across Shiro’s wide shoulders. The man leaned against him, and Keith scooted closer to eliminate the distance between them. When Shiro pressed his face into his chest to silence a cry, Keith felt his own emotions start to churn. He’d do anything he could to make Shiro smile, but he knew enough to know that sometimes he couldn’t. So instead he vowed to just be there for him. And as Shiro cried, Keith kept his head up, his arms around him, and cradled him close.

Keith didn’t know or care how long they sat together like that. All he knew was that the sky was changing colors and the bugs were coming out when Shiro finally raised his head.

“Let’s go inside before we’re eaten alive by mosquitoes,” Keith suggested.

Shiro nodded and pushed to his feet. Keith caught his hand, lacing their fingers together, and he felt his heart swell. “Thank you,” he murmured tearfully.

Keith raised Shiro’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “It’s never a problem, darling.”

They walked into the house, Shiro feeling a little lighter and Keith happy just holding his hand.

“Maybe in the morning I’ll surprise you with breakfast?” Shiro said happily.

Keith just stopped himself from tripping. “Oh—darling. That’s all right.”


	7. Drabble 4: Waking Up / Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for season seven of Voltron.

Shiro stood uncomfortably at the podium as the sea of humans and aliens in front of him applauded and cheered. Above him fighter jets streaked across the sky. Behind him the five lions of Voltron stood vigilant and quiet. Empty. He flexed his hands, and cleared his throat. The speech was given, the lives honored, and Shiro knew that he should be more focused on the people around him. Generals were coming up to shake his hand, cadets were saluting, people he knew were coming up to him to talk, slap his shoulder, admire his new prosthetic arm, even comment on his silver hair that glowed in the sunlight. But Shiro didn't have time for all that. He just didn't know how to tell them.

The crowd parted abruptly and a tall, slender woman with purple skin and a stern expression walked toward him with long strides. Shiro straightened abruptly, heart pounding as Kroila demanded his attention with just one look. He excused himself from the crowd of people and followed her off the stage. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he struggled to keep up with her long strides. "Is Keith okay?"

"You need to go up to the room," Kroila ordered as she turned to him.

Shiro stared at her, desperately looking for any signs of pain or distress. "Kroila, is Keith okay?"

"Go see for yourself," she answered. 

Shiro frowned, lips tight, before turning. After the explosion and the lions had fallen back to the Earth, the Paladins had all been in hospitalized from various injuries. But it was Keith, with a nasty head injury and broken ribs, who had taken the worse damage and had remained asleep for the last week. He started through the crowd, his destination the hospital as he sprinted through the streets. At the door he saluted the guards before jogging through the lobbing and ignoring the waiting elevator in favor for the stairs.

When he reached Keith's room he was breathing heavy and his forehead was damp with sweat. He stopped, taking a moment to adjust his uniform and attempt to fix his hair, before grasping the door handle and stepping inside with less grace than he would have liked. He stumbled and caught himself.

From the bed there was movement. Keith turned his head and blinked tiredly at him.

Shiro's breath caught in his chest and he made a small sound. Keith was awake. Keith was okay. Keith was staring at him with heavy purple eyes, and a quizzical little frown on his face. There was still a bandage around his head and he could see more on his arms and there was an IV stand next to the bed that was attached to his wrist. He was pale and bruised, but none of that negated his absolute beauty. Someone had brushed his hair, most likely his mother because there were a couple little braids in his long locks, and there was an extra blanket over him, one that was obviously home-woven and not hospital standard.

"K-Keith," he stuttered when he realized he'd been just standing in the door like an idiot, staring open-mouthed.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. Shakily he reached for the bed controls and pressed it, sitting himself up.

Shiro stepped in and closed the door behind him. He glanced out the hospital windows. Keith's room was near the top floor, and from here he could see the lions standing near heavy crowd. He turned back to the young man in the bed. Keith was watching him with a curious expression. "You're awake," he said.

A little smile tugged at his lips. "For a little while now," he said. His voice was weak and hoarse. "Mom was here with Kolivan."

Shiro stood next to the bed. He touched the blanket. It was soft and heavily woven with thick ropes of yarn; dark shades of purple, black and orange. "Did they bring this?"

"Yeah," he said with a little more of a smile. He touched it with his fingers. "Kolivan did."

"You look nice," Shiro blurted out.

Keith's head snapped up in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"It looks nice," Shiro badly back-tracked.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "That's not what you said."

"It is," he lied uneasily as he shifted, pushing his metal hand through his hair. He cleared his throat. Keith looked too pale and frail, he'd lost weight while in hospital and the bruises on his skin made him look washed out. "Do you need anything? I can get you anything you want from the kitchen. Maybe some hot chocolate?"

Keith sighed through his nose, staring down at his hands. Hot chocolate did sound good, however. "I am pretty cold, actually."

"Oh, I can get you another blanket... why are you shaking your head?" Shiro asked with a frown. He walked around the bed, only to trip over Cosmo. The big cosmic wolf was lying half under the bed and huffed at Shiro as the man stepped around him. Shiro looked down at Keith. "Keith, what do you need?"

Maybe it was the heavy painkillers, maybe it was just the courage found after nearly dying; maybe it was knowing that Shiro had died once, almost three times in such a short period of time, and Keith had too, that made him do what he did next. He weakly scooted across the bed and made room. He stared at Shiro expectantly.

Color spread across Shiro's face. "Huh? Um... Cosmo?"

The big wolf ignored him and seemingly went to sleep.

"No," Keith sighed. "Please?"

Shiro fidgeted. He looked around, before finally he stepped back. He toed off his shiny boots and undid the buttons of his military jacket. He set the jacket over the back of a chair and his boots next to it. He turned around, eyes meeting Keith, who was staring at him. He looked around one more time, for what he didn't know, before approaching the bed. First he had to put down the side-rail that stopped patients from rolling out of the bed, and then he sat down. 

"Keith, are you su..." His mouth snapped shut when Keith turned away, letting out a tiny, tired sigh. Shiro swung his long legs over the bed and then laid down, turning and spooning up behind him. Keith fit against him perfectly. They shifted around, until Shiro had closed his strong arms around the weaker man, and then Keith hit the bottom to lay them down. Shiro closed his eyes, let himself relax, before pressing his nose into Keith's hair and breathing deep. He smelled clean and soft, like coconut shampoo and vanilla. 

"Is this okay?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah," Keith replied tiredly. "I'm not cold anymore."

Shiro huffed a little laugh against Keith's neck. He nuzzled his hair away from the skin and, after a second's hesitation, pressed his lips there.

"Shiro?" Keith asked quietly. He turned to look at him.

"Sorry, did I over-step?" he asked worriedly.

"God no," Keith sighed. His cheeks were flushed with color and his eyes were warm and wet. "I just..."

Shiro hugged him, not too tight because he knew Keith was still hurt, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I love you."

Keith relaxed in his arms and went quiet. Shiro lay there, listening to Keith's soft breaths, his little sighs, and finally allowed himself to relax. Shiro couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good, peaceful sleep. After his subconsciousness had been transferred from the Black Lion into the clone body he'd had trouble sleeping. Most nights during their journey back to Earth he had lay awake, staring at the stars outside or pretending to be asleep. Once he'd moved to the Green Lion to help Pidge with researching ways to get home, he had simply stayed awake, working endlessly.

Exhaustion settled in his limbs and he closed his eyes. With his face pressed into Keith's neck, he let himself tip-toe into darkness. But unlike before, when phantoms lurked in the corners of his mind and strange sounds echoed off the walls, there was nothing but Keith's soft scent and the feel of body, warm and alive, pressing against his own. Shiro's heart thrummed and he choked slightly. He frowned when there was wetness of his cheeks. Not wanting to wake Keith, he silently cried, his voice coming in little gasps and his big body shaking. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and wiped his face dry on his shoulder.

A soft whine caught his attention and he turned his head. Cosmo had hopped up onto the bed and curled up at the foot of it. The big wolf tilted his head.

Shiro smiled at him. "Shh," he whispered before letting his head fall onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into darkness.


End file.
